A data storage system is an example of a system having at least one memory device that at least one medium for data storage. The data storage system can include one or more types of storage mediums such as, but not limited to, hard discs, floppy discs, magnetic discs, optical discs, magnetic tapes, solid-state storage components, and/or combinations thereof. For instance, an exemplary data storage system can comprise a hard disc drive (HDD), a solid-state drive (SDD), a “hybrid” drive (e.g., a hybrid hard drive (HHD) having both hard disc media and solid state media) and etc.
A data storage system includes a controller that is configured to receive data, process commands from a host and implement data operations to the storage media in the data storage system based on the commands. The data storage system can include a plurality of memory devices accessible by the controller. For example, a solid-state drive (SDD) can include a plurality of memory devices, such as a plurality of flash memory chips that is configured into a flash array.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.